


From Crushes to Family

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo basically hogs Jongin for the first year of Yixing's and Jongin's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Crushes to Family

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt at EMP
> 
> Yixing has a son from a previous relationship who is completely enamored by Yixing's new boyfriend, Jongin. His son tells Jongin things like he's going to marry Jongin when he gets older. Yixing is smitten bc his son has never approved of any of his other partners.
> 
> \+ if the son is Kyungsoo  
> ++ if he ruins Yixing's ~sexy times~ with Jongin to cuddle with Jongin
> 
> I'm sorry, I hope it was okay. 
> 
> Wordcount: 1,763

Kyungsoo pouted at his BaBa, crossing his little arms over his frail little chest and stomping his foot. "Baba don't goooo!! Stay home with me and we can watch Pororo and eat cookies and spaghetti kimchi and alllllll of my favorite sweets! Doesn't that sound fun??! Baba please! Don't go out with stupid head agaiin!" He whined. Yixing cooed, kneeling down to his sons height. 

"Bao bei," he said, scooping Kyungsoo into his arms, momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to be getting ready for his date with Jongin. He hadn't let Jongin and Kyungsoo meet yet, fearing that Kyungsoo would call him a stupid doo doo head, throw his Pororo plushie, at him (which was always filled with something hard...he had made the mistake of bringing home a cute guy named Jongdae who didn't care that he was a single father of a 4 year old, and...that ended with Jongdae heading home with a black eye...and then there was Yifan...who limped home because he was tall, and Kyungsoo could only throw plushie so high...he called the next day to ask if Yifan was okay, and that maybe they should just stay friends.) at him and attempt to drag him away. 

And...tonight he would make the same mistake again, because when his son started crying, he called Jongin and asked if he wanted to meet Kyungsoo, and stay in, while he made Kyungsoo's favorite. 

 

Of course, Jongin was understanding. He had agreed happily. He had been wanting to meet Kyungsoo for a while now. "Uhm...this may sound like a strange request, but make sure to wear...a protective cup. Kyungsoo...has good aim." Yixing warned, hanging up when with a quick See you soon, when his son whined for his attention. 

Confused, but not wanting to take any chances, Jongin dug around for a cup. He was sure he had one some where. 

45 minutes later, he standing in front of Yixing's home, the crotch area of his pants a bit more prominent due to the cup (it was in his closest, unopened). He knocked on the door, holding a Rilakkuma plushie in one hand and as per requested, sparkling water (Raspberry flavored). He heard the pitter patter of little feet running towards the door, and then the lock twisting. 

He waited with bated breath as the door slowly opened, revealing the most cutest little boy he has ever seen. 

All he could see were little pouty lips, cute chubby cheeks and round eyes. The young boy had black hair, and pale skin, and probably stood up to his thighs. He smiled softly at the young boy, Kyungsoo, and knelt down so that he was at height with the little boy. "Hello, you must be Kyungsoo." He said, his deep timber must have shocked Kyungsoo, because he squeaked and hopped back a foot or two. 

"I'm Jongin." He said. 

Kyungsoo was stunned. The man standing before him did not look stupid. He was not tall like BenBen (He refused to call Yifan by his name, opting for his own made up name). "Bao bei, introduce yourself." Yixing said, gently pushing Kyungsoo towards Jongin. The little boy brought his hands up to his face, his index fingers tapping against each other. 

"Hello, I'm Kyungsoo." He said softly, bowing like how his Baba taught him. Yixing smiled and ruffled his hair.  
Jongin chuckled and held out the Rilakkuma to the owl eyed toddler, who looked at him with those wide eyes of his. 

"F-for me??" Kyungsoo asked, looking at his baba then back at the tanned male kneeling before him. Jongin nodded, smiling reassuringly. Kyungsoo beamed, his eyes turning into half moons, and a heart shaped smile taking over his face. "Thank you!" Kyungsoo squealed, taking the bear and hugging it close to his chest. "Gege is the best!" He said. 

Yixing's eyes widened. Kyungsoo never said that to anyone but him. The closest anyone has ever gotten something a kin to a compliment was Yixing's childhood friend, Minseok. Kyungsoo had squished Minseok's cheeks together, gave him a little kiss on the elders puckered lips and giggled. "Baozi!!" He cried out before wriggling himself out of Minseok's arms and running off to watch his cartoons. Minseok has been under Kyungsoo's spell since then. 

Then Yixing felt warmth in his heart, maybe he can be in a real relationship this time. Maybe his Bao Bei won't give Jongin a such a hard time after all. Maybe they could be a family. Jongin looked up at him, and winked. 

"Dinner's ready." Yixing said. "YAY! KIMCHI SPAGHETTI!!!" Kyungsoo shouted, running to the dining room, still hugging the Rilakkuma teddy bear, as if it would dissappear on him. Yixing walked over to Jongin and pecked him on the lips. "It seems like you have Soo's approval." He said gleefully. If he were to be honest, he would have been sad if Kyungsoo didn't approve of Jongin, he really liked the younger boy a lot. 

"Baba! Nini! Come ooooonnn! I'm hungry~!" Kyungsoo whined halfheartedly. Yixing raised his eyebrows, and took Jongin's hand, the two walking into the dining room, Kyungsoo climbing into his seat with his plushie seated at one of the chairs. 

"Bao bei who's NiNi?" Yixing asked, pushing Kyungsoo's chair in. His son pointed to Jongin, and once again beamed at him. That was another rare occurrence. Kyungsoo rarely gave anyone nicknames, and if he did it was directed to the men he tried to date, and Minseok. He called Minseok Baozi, Jongdae was stupid kitty, Yifan was BenBen, and there was sweet sweet Junmyeon, who he called grandpa. 

Jongin smiled back at the boy, and took the seat next to him. "Well, can I call you baby Soo then?" He asked carefully. Kyungsoo tilted his head back, his tiny hand on his chin as he looked up at the ceiling. He bobbed his head up and down after a moment. 

 

It's now 8 months later and the two were inseparable. Every Sunday morning, Jongin would have Kyungsoo on his lap, and the two would watch Pororo together while Yixing made breakfast for the three of them. 

"NiNi, when we get older, we're going to get married." Kyungsoo said, hugging the Rilakkuma bear close to him. He had named him Kai. Kai was seen with him more than Pororo (a gift from Yifan. Kyungsoo was adorable. Yifan had shown up, Pororo in hand. Kyungsoo looked angry, eyebrows pulled down, lips in a thin line, and a glare that told him, "I do not like you poop head." But when he saw the Pororo plush in his hand, he softened a bit, but still looked angry. He held out his hand, and took the plush, grumbling a thank you, and stomped off.) and that was something, considering his Bao Bei was never without his precious plush toy. 

Jongin chuckled softly, placing a kiss onto Kyungsoo's head, humoring the young boy. "Am I invited, Bao Bei?" Yixing asked, clearly amused as well. "Of course! Someone has to give me away~!" Kyungsoo said. He babbled on and on about where they were going to get married. Jongin glanced at Yixing, and smiled, mouthing 'I love you' to his boyfriend. 

Yixing beamed. He knew Jongin was going to be a great father (biological or not) to his precious son. 

 

The one incident that made him cement sure, was when Jongin had asked to take Kyungsoo to the park 4 blocks down. Yixing agreed. But 35 minutes later, Jongin walked in with a sobbing Kyungsoo, his knee scraped, and bleeding slightly. 

"A kid twice his height pushed him off the slide." Jongin stated, clearly upset and a bit pissed. He set Kyungsoo down on the coffee table and rushed into the kitchen where the first aid kit was. He rushed back into the living room and kneeled in front of Kyungsoo. "Shh, Baby Soo, every thing will be okay. Look at baba, and gege will take care of you okay?" Jongin cooed, gathering the necessary items. 

Jongin kept cooing when he felt Kyungsoo tense, hiccups now the only sound in the room. Once he had cleansed and patched up Kyungsoo's knee, he pressed his lips against the bandage. Kyungsoo reached out towards Jongin, whining a soft, "NiNi". It was then that Jongin remembered that Kyungsoo had scraped his hands as well. He grabbed the boys hands, and cleaned them as well. 

When that was done, the two adults had Kyungsoo sandwiched between them. The door bell rang, and Yixing got up. He answered the door, and there stood a man with blonde hair, with a younger boy standing next to him. The boy had his head down, sniffling. "Uh, hello. My name is Eunkwang. My son here pushed your's down at the park. We were wondering if he was okay. Your boyfriend took off before Hyunsik could apologize. He would like to do that now, if that's alright." Eunkwang said, Yixing recognized the two, and nodded. "Bao bei~ Come here~!" He called for Kyungsoo. He heard little feet shuffle towards them. 

Kyungsoo glanced up, and saw the boy who pushed him down, standing with his dad. The man smiled gently at Kyungsoo, and nudged Hyunsik forward. "I-I'm sorry..." Hyunsik stuttered, looking at Kyungsoo's bandaged hands and knee. His bottom lip quivered slightly. He felt bad that he pushed the younger one down. "I'm really sorry.." He said again. Kyungsoo looked at his Baba, then back at the boy. He nodded slightly. "It's okay..." Kyungsoo replied. "C-Can we be fr-friends?" Hyunsik asked. 

That night, Kyungsoo gained a new friend..

 

Once they had Kyungsoo asleep, Jongin and Yixing were seated on the couch. The elder was sitting on Jongin's lap, his hands resting on the nape of Jongin's neck. "I don't know if I should feel happy that Kyungsoo accepted you, or feel jealous that my bao bei has a crush on you." He murmured, playing with the little hairs there.  
Jongin chuckled. "I'm flattered, and I'm sure he'll grow out of it." He said, playing with the hem of his lovers shirt. 

Yixing pulled Jongin closer, and kissed him. Jongin smiled, and kissed him back, placing his hands on his boyfriends hips. "He's asleep, can we?" he asked, his fingers trailing up Yixing's shirt. The elder nodded. 

Jongin smiled, wrapping Yixing's legs around his waist before standing up and walking into Yixing's room. He tossed Yixing onto the bed, and tugged off his shirt.  
He got on top of his boyfriend, and pressed his lips against Yixing's, nipping and biting until he was granted access. Things were getting heated pretty quickly, they hadn't had alone time for a few weeks. 

As Jongin pulling his boyfriends clothes off, Kyungsoo walked into the room, tears in his eyes, Kai in his arms. "Baba~! Nini~!" He cried. The two sighed softly, and got dressed. "Bad dream?" Yixing asked, his son nodding. The two made room for the little boy, and he quickly climbed between them, pressing against Jongin's side, his little legs resting against his NiNi's stomach. 

Yixing rubbed Kyungsoo's stomach and sang a Chinese lullaby his mom would sing to him, watching as his son's eyes fluttered closed, his breathing evening out. The couple pulled the blankets over them. 

Eventually the little crush faded. Jongin went from Nini, to Daddy NiNi...but he still liked cuddling with Jongin. This time though, Yixing was included.


End file.
